Gay panties XD
by Katrillion506
Summary: The title really has nothing to do with the story, it's just something Yoichi says at one point. Muhyo gets sick and Roji takes care of him. 3 Muhyo x Roji ohmigod I can't stop fangirling *sigh* I never know what to rate these things.


Roji was up early cooking breakfast when he heard Muhyo open his door with a crash and run to the bathroom, almost making Roji drop his plate of food in surprise.

He set it down and went to go see why Muhyo was up so early. "Muhyo? Is everything alright? It's kind of early for you to be up." All he got in response was the sound of vomit hitting porcelain. "Muhyo!"

He ran to the bathroom and saw Muhyo throwing up last night's dinner. Roji rushed over to Muhyo and put his hand on his back, trying to comfort him. When he was done, he spit in the toilet trying to get the taste of puke out of his mouth, and the wiped the back of his hand across his mouth to get any stray saliva. He rose shakily to his feet, but couldn't stand for very long and collapsed into Roji's arms.

Roji tilted Muhyo's chin up so he could look at him and Muhyo didn't have the strength to resist. Sharp blue eyes locked on to soft brown ones as Roji wiped away Muhyo's tears. "Does it hurt anywhere?" Muhyo nodded weakly. "Where at?" He let go of Muhyo's chin and Muhyo laid his head on Roji's chest and groaned. "My stomach."

Roji ran a hand through Muhyo's slightly damp hair. "Let's get you to bed so you can rest." Muhyo grimaced as he was helped up and only made it a few feet before he fell to his knees, groaning and clutching his stomach.

Muhyo looked up and saw the concern in Roji's eyes as he picked him up bridal style. If it were anyone else doing this, they would definitely be dead right now.

Muhyo laid his head against Roji's chest and closed his eyes. "Thanks Roji," he mumbled.

Before he fell asleep he felt Roji place a light kiss on his burning forehead. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Muhyo." Roji smiled as Muhyo fell asleep in his arms.

Muhyo woke up a few hours later with a cold rag draped across his forehead. He tossed the wet rag aside and struggled to sit up. Roji saw him and jumped up from a chair he had placed a few feet away and put another pillow behind Muhyo so he could lean back.

Roji put his wrist against Muhyo's cheek, then again on the side of his neck. "Hmm... Your fever's down, but only by a little." He handed Muhyo a glass of water from the bedside table. "Here, drink this." Muhyo grabbed the glass and almost chugged the whole thing.

Roji tipped the glass away from Muhyo and took it from him before he made himself throw up. "Not all at once! You're going to make yourself sick again!" He set the glass down on the table, making sure it was out of Muhyo's reach. "Are you hungry Muhyo? I made some pancakes earlier and-" He saw Muhyo pale at the mention of food. "On second thought, you're probably not hungry. Why don't you get some more rest?"

Muhyo looked at him with a blank look. "I'm not tired." Roji placed his hands on his hips in a sassy motherly way. "I don't care, you need your strength." Muhyo sighed and rolled over. "Fine."

Roji smiled. "Thank you." He walked over and kissed Muhyo's cheek. "Feel better soon, Muhyo," He whispered. "Thanks." Muhyo pulled the covers up to his face to hide his blush, a mixture of his fever and Roji's inadvertent cuteness, and fell asleep thinking about Roji's soft breath on his cheek.

Roji was in the living room as he had been for most of the day now, half watching Muhyo in case he woke up and needed something and half watching T.V. when he heard someone knocking on the door. He ran to the door and opened it as fast as he could, hoping the loud knocking hadn't woken Muhyo up.

"Hey Yoichi, Nana, come in." He smiled as they walked in and closed the door behind them. "Try to keep it down though, Muhyo's not feeling well."

Nana looked disappointed. "Oh... Well, we came over to see if you guys wanted to go to the movies with us, but if Muhyo's not feeling well, I guess we could just go ourselves."

Roji thought about it for a moment. "Well... if he's feeling up to it, we could watch a movie here." Nana's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Even better! We can get blankets and popcorn and-"

Roji stopped her. "I don't think the popcorn's a good idea. I asked Muhyo earlier if he was hungry and he looked like he was going to puke."

"Actually I'm kind of starving right now." Roji turned to look at Muhyo who had a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Hey you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Muhyo pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Hungry."

Roji huffed. "That's not what I meant Muhyo." Muhyo smiled in response. "I'm fine, stop fussing over me."

Muhyo jumped up on the couch and sat next to Roji, who took the opportunity to check his temperature. Muhyo smacked his hand away and cuddled up next to him. "Well your fever has gone down a lot and you seem to have most of your strength back, but you still need to take it easy. Now about that movie—"

He turned to Nana and Yoichi and saw that Nana had taken multiple pictures of him and Muhyo without them noticing. "Aww! You guys are so cute together!" cooed Nana, who continued to take pictures.

Muhyo growled and Nana quickly put the camera down. "The pictures. Hand them over." Nana grudgingly held out all of the pictures she had taken and Muhyo snatched them out of her hand.

Muhyo looked at them and grinned, then looked at Nana who seemed annoyed, "Thanks." He slipped the pictures into his pocket.

Roji smiled and looked at Yoichi. "So what kind of movie are we going to watch?" Yoichi put his thumb and forefinger on his chin and looked like he was deep in thought. "How about an action movie?"

Nana had a suggestion. "Maybe a sci-fi film?" Muhyo looked up at Yoichi. "What about a horror flick?"

Roji pointed to the cabinet under the T.V. that they kept their small collection of movies in. "All of our movies are in there if you want to look through them." Nana smiled. "Thanks Roji! We'll only be a minute."

While Nana and Yoichi looked through the movies and picked out some ones they liked, Roji wrapped an arm around Muhyo, who took the opportunity to cuddle closer to him. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

Muhyo smiled. "I thought I told you to stop fussing over me."

Roji rested his cheek on top of Muhyo's head. "Well I'm not going to until you get better." Muhyo snickered. "You're such a mother hen." Roji scoffed. "I am not! I'm just worried about you and want you to get better. I don't like seeing you in pain Muhyo."

Muhyo sighed as Roji wrapped both of his arms around him and pulled him closer. "I never said I minded having you look after me."

"Good, because I'm not stopping any time soon." Roji kissed the top of Muhyo's head. Muhyo's eyes widened as he thought of something. "Roji?"

He looked at Roji, who met his gaze. "You don't... think I'll get you sick with all this close contact, do you?"

Roji knew Muhyo had a point, but he didn't want to separate himself from Muhyo when he was needed. Also, he kind of likes how needy and cuddly Muhyo is when he's sick. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's probably not contagious."

Muhyo rolled his eyes. "Right." He didn't believe Roji at all, but he didn't want to say anything because he liked having Roji pay special attention to him.

Nana and Yoichi had finally picked out a movie (It was some romantic comedy Roji had bought a while ago) and Nana got the movie ready while Yoichi got the popcorn and Roji got out a couple of quilts.

The three of them were sitting on the couch, waiting for Yoichi to get the popcorn made, and Muhyo was getting impatient. "How hard is it to make popcorn? My Grandma could go faster than you!"

Yoichi was silent for a second. "Don't get your gay panties in a bunch; I just have to find a bowl big enough for all this popcorn!"

Nana and Roji tried not to laugh while Muhyo growled and tried to remember where any nearby sharp objects were.

"Okay I found one! Be out in a second!" They could hear him pouring something into a bowl and walk towards the living room. Muhyo threw his magic law book with expert precision just as a grinning Yoichi turned the corner, hitting him square in the middle of his forehead and wiping that smirk right off his face. He fell to the ground and by some miracle, none of the popcorn spilled out of the bowl.

Yoichi groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead where a large bump had appeared and grinned again. "It was worth it."

"Hurry up with the danm popcorn before I throw something else." Nana got up and switched off the light while Roji unfolded the quilts. Yoichi came in with the popcorn and set it on the table, and sat down next to Nana before wrapping the quilt around both of them.

Muhyo took off the small blanket he had around him and tossed it somewhere on the ground. He was about to get comfy under the quilt when Roji picked him up, surprising him, and set him facing the T.V. between his long legs, wrapping his arms and the quilt around them and resting his chin on top of his head.

"Everyone ready?" asked Nana. Everyone nodded. Nana pressed play and they watched as the trailers began. They were only a little ways into the first trailer when Yoichi's almost inaudible chuckling quickly turned into uncontrollable laughter. Nana looked worried and a little weirded out. "Yoichi?" Yoichi tried to stop laughing by covering his mouth but only made it worse.

Nana put her hand on his arm. "Yoichi what's wrong?" He couldn't hold it in anymore and let go of his mouth. "HAHAHA! Gay panties! What the hell are GAY PANTIES?!" Yoichi continued to laugh and Roji had to hold on to Muhyo even tighter to keep him from killing Yoichi, Nana, and even himself who had started to laugh too. "It is kind of funny Muhyo." Roji giggled.

"What's funny is how much I'm going to enjoy killing all of you. Now SHUT UP and watch the movie!" Knowing Muhyo, they knew he might actually try to kill them and quickly quieted down. Muhyo only had to make a few more death threats before everyone finally stopped laughing.

Halfway through the movie, Roji had fallen asleep. His arms were wrapped lightly around Muhyo with his hands resting in Muhyo's lap, and his nose was buried in Muhyo's soft hair. Muhyo wouldn't have minded him being asleep so much if Roji hadn't been slowly shifting his weight onto him.

He nudged Roji's leg trying to wake him up, but instead Roji just pulled him closer and mumbled something that sounded like 'teddy Muhyo' and went back to sleep, smiling in Muhyo's hair. Well, at least he had shifted his weight back.

Muhyo let out a content sigh and leaned back, relaxing in Roji's arms. Muhyo had no interest in the movie and closed his eyes, concentrating on Roji's warm breath in his hair, his steady heartbeat on his back, and the occasional murmur or hand twitch until he fell asleep.

Roji woke up to the smell of Muhyo's shampoo and the warmth of him curved against his body. He had the feeling of lying on his side, even though he didn't remember moving there, and he also knew that he had one arm around Muhyo's waist and the other he was using as a pillow. He could feel the quilt at his feet and could see the pale light of the T.V. screen on his eyelids.

Roji slowly opened his eyes, and saw that the movie had ended and Yoichi and Nana had left. He looked around and saw a small piece of paper near his head. He grabbed it and saw that it was a picture of him and Muhyo asleep together, with him curled against Muhyo, and his face nestled in Muhyo's hair.

He had to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter in when he saw what Yoichi had written at the bottom in messy handwriting: GAY PANTIES XD. He managed to stop giggling after a few seconds and put the picture in one of his pockets.

Roji slipped his other arm free from Muhyo's waist and propped his head up.

He ran his free hand through Muhyo's hair ruffling it a little, and spoke gently, trying to wake him up. "Time to wake up Muhyo~!"

No response. He wrapped his arm around Muhyo's waist again and whispered in his ear. "Come on, sleepy head~!" This time he got a sleepy 'mmm' and Muhyo rolled onto his back, looking at Roji sleepily.

Roji sat up and stretched, yawning as he did so. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to Muhyo, who had apparently fallen back to sleep.

Roji smiled and got up, stretching his legs. He leaned down and put one arm under Muhyo's head and the other under his knees, and carried him to his room.

Roji closed his bedroom door with his foot and gently laid Muhyo down after pulling back the covers. He pulled the blankets up to Muhyo's chin, and checked his temperature. It was only slightly higher than normal now; much better than earlier.

After he put on his pajamas, he slipped into bed and rolled over so that he was facing Muhyo. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. He was almost asleep when he felt Muhyo roll over and place his warm hand in his own.

He opened his eyes and saw Muhyo looking back with sleepy, half opened ones. Muhyo trailed his hand up Roji's arm, lightly brushed his neck with his fingertips, and cupped Roji's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned up, catching Roji's lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and placed his hand on the soft curve of Roji's side, cuddling closer to Roji and resting his head on his chest. Roji wrapped an arm around Muhyo and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Muhyo."

"G'night Blondie." Roji laughed softly and they fell asleep in the warmth of each other's arms.

Muhyo woke up feeling one hundred percent better, which meant that he had his appetite back and was absolutely ravenous.

He yawned and peeked out from under the blanket to look at the bedside clock. He grumbled at how late it was and figured that he should get up before he made Roji upset with him for sleeping all day, even though Roji was so adorable when he got mad. He sat up, stretched, and slid out of bed, wondering what Roji made for breakfast.

He was halfway to the kitchen when he heard Roji come out of the bathroom. He turned around to say something, maybe 'good morning' or 'what's for breakfast' even, but then he saw Roji stumble and lean on the wall to keep from falling.

He slid to the ground and groaned, clutching his stomach. Muhyo ran over to him and felt for his temperature. Roji looked up at him and smiled feebly. "I think I caught your bug."


End file.
